


As Per Company Policy

by 6104milkbox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 80s AU, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, baekhyun is a size queen, camming but make it retro, chanyeol loves power bottoms, kokobop era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6104milkbox/pseuds/6104milkbox
Summary: Baekhyun works at the local erotic video store and gives his favourite customer a special tape from their back room.





	1. — B♡

Mornings are slow at _XXX-Ploration_. There aren’t many people in Baekhyun’s town that would enter an erotic video store during broad daylight, he understands that. What he doesn’t understand is why his boss insists that they open at ten in the morning after a thorough vacuum and window-wipe. 

The first customer usually doesn’t enter until around two in the afternoon — often a college student on break from classes, or a middle-aged businessman on his lunch hour. They’re the ones that know what they want, flitting in and out the aisles for any new options before bringing a boxed tape up to the counter. 

Today, it’s an intern-looking young man, who slides a copy of _“Big Titty Babes Take Boracay Vol. 2!”_ across to Baekhyun. The cashier blinks at the abundance of breasts on the cover before flipping it to see the price.

“Ten-fifty, please, sugar. And your ID, of course.”

There’s an obnoxious sound of Baekhyun’s lollipop leaving his mouth before he addresses the customer, prompting the intern to look up. He stares between the cashier’s eyes and lips before fishing into his back pocket, eyebrows furrowed as he does so. Baekhyun finds it stupidly endearing.

The driver’s license is placed next to the tape and Baekhyun scans over the name before he does the birthday. _Do Kyungsoo_. He doesn’t realise he’s said it out loud before there’s a low hum from across the counter. 

“S’me.” And _oh_ , Do Kyungsoo has a very deep voice.

Baekhyun doesn’t look back up, but his mouth stretches into a pretty toothless smile when he reads that Kyungsoo is twenty-one. He presses his fingers on to the card and returns it back to the customer’s side with a sweet “thank you”. The cashier likes that Kyungsoo gives exact change, making his job easier as he bags the box in black plastic. Baekhyun hands the bag out for the intern to take, but the latter is still staring at him. 

“I like your hair.” 

The bell attached to the front door rings to signify that someone else has entered. It’s a rarity at this time, but neither Baekhyun or Kyungsoo acknowledge the new entrant as the cashier giggles politely.

“I like your glasses.” He flirts back. And it’s _true_. Kyungsoo’s glasses are worryingly thick, but Baekhyun thinks they make him look sexy.

The customer just smiles, extending his hand to (possibly accidentally) brush over Baekhyun’s as he retrieves his item. Baekhyun watches as Kyungsoo turns to leave, lollipop carving a bulge in his cheek from where he’d moved it to talk. His eyes drop down to the counter and he frowns when there’s no sign of a landline number scribbled down. The cashier attributes it to first-time nerves.

“Flirting on a Tuesday morning, are we, princess?”

Baekhyun flinches at the voice, having forgotten that another person had entered the shop. His head swivels at the question although he already knows who’s asking it, blush tinting his cheeks at the figure leaning against the _NEW RELEASES_ rack. 

Chanyeol’s hair is now dyed pink, differing from the blond he’d sported last week when visiting the shop. He’s impossibly big, Baekhyun thinks, smirk playing at the regular’s lips as his bulging arms fold across his chest.

“You look good.” Baekhyun mirrors Chanyeol’s flirty expression as the taller makes his way over to the counter.

“Ah. My turn now, is it?” 

The employee snorts and shakes his head at the pettiness, eyes following Chanyeol as he moves to stand in front of him. Baekhyun instinctively wants to get closer, but there’s a hand in his bangs before he has the chance to move. 

“You re-dyed the red bits.” Chanyeol comments, running his fingers through the highlighted mullet as he does so.

Baekhyun hums in reply, “Someone complained that they weren’t vibrant enough last time he came in.” 

“That someone also has bright pink hair. You always listen to psycho customers like that?” 

Baekhyun’s head tilts as Chanyeol cups his nape, “Only the cute ones.”

The taller maintains his smirk when he notices the way Baekhyun’s pulse is quickening against his thumb. He draws his hand away, not before pressing at the soft skin protruding around the employee’s candy.

“Should stop eating those,” Chanyeol condemns, turning around to assess the aisles opposite, “They’re making you too sweet.” 

The cashier exhales dreamily and props his chin onto his hands, elbows resting on the counter surface as he watches Chanyeol’s back. 

Sure, Baekhyun had a habit of flirting with customers that made their way in to _XXX-Ploration_ — it was one of the aspects that ensured a loyal customer base. Chanyeol was different, though, knew what to say and when to say it. He always beat Baekhyun at his own playful game, made shifts at the store more exciting and gave the employee something to look forward to. As a result, Baekhyun is always on his toes ready to reciprocate when the taller walks in. 

“What’re you looking for?” The cashier calls over when Chanyeol routinely makes his way over to the _‘Gay’_ aisle, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. 

“What’d that guy before buy?” The customer shoots back, making eye contact with Baekhyun briefly before skipping over the Feet section. 

Baekhyun rings his fingers at the slight jealousy in Chanyeol’s tone, “Something about girls on beaches.”

Chanyeol’s nose wrinkles, “I’m guessing that’s why he looked at me weirdly when you were ringing up his stuff.”

There’s a silence because the smaller needs to calm his racing heart before he can talk again. Chanyeol continues to sift through the aisle, and Baekhyun can see him stop at their Twink selection.

“You scaring my customers off, Park?” 

The taller’s laugh reverberates from where he’s gone out of sight, “He didn’t look very intimidated, if you ask me.”

Baekhyun pushes off where he’s bent over the counter, straightening his open shirt and making his way over to the customer. Chanyeol already has a box in his hand, and when the smaller nears closer he makes out the cover to be a petite, naked man with his legs spread. 

“You have a type.” Baekhyun smirks up at the pink-haired male, lips curling up at the lack of distance between them. He nearly bites down on his lollipop when Chanyeol looks pointedly between him and the tape’s packaging.

“Guess I do.”

The smaller is surprised when Chanyeol slots the item back onto its shelf, stepping back to examine the section more before turning to him to continue.

“I feel like I’m being too nitpicky,” The customer runs a hand through his hair, and Baekhyun has to blink several times to stop himself from getting distracted by it, “Uh— do you have any more? Out the back?”

“More… twink stuff?”

Chanyeol nods, mouth twisting in frustration. 

Baekhyun wonders if their stock has run out of their best-sellers already, but one scan over the aisle confirms that they all remain, facing outward. 

“Well, you didn’t answer me before, sugar. What’re you after?”

It seems as though Chanyeol struggles to get the words out, but he eventually manages, “I— Still _twinks_ but not necessarily so… pliant?”

The smaller hums, “You like it when they put in work? Take control instead of being fucked into a mattress?”

Baekhyun doesn’t see the way the regular’s face reddens at his words, retreating into the open storage room to fetch just what Chanyeol needs. The taller talks to his back, instead.

“Yeah. I like that.” 

“What you like,” The employee emerges a minute or so later with a video tape in-hand, “Is power-bottoms.”

Chanyeol repeats the word after him and nods when Baekhyun hands over the box. He examines it, brows raising at the plain cover, colour fading to the point where he can barely make out the title.

“Ah— sorry about that. It’s got a replacement cover because we lost the original. It’s a masturbation tape, though, s’that all good?”

The customer nods his head, half understanding what Baekhyun is saying as the smaller looks up at him hopefully. Chanyeol turns the item in his hands, pretending to look intently over the outdated content before he speaks up again. 

“How much?”

Chanyeol studies the way Baekhyun chews on his lips as he ponders on the question, lips reddening suggestively at the abuse. It’s like the tape never had a price, or had never been for sale, and the employee is just deciding a number off the top of his head. Except when he doesn’t.

“It’s free for you, sugar,” The cashier concludes with a dazzling smile, “For being such a loyal customer, after all.”

The way the taller’s expression quickly morphs back into its default smirk has Baekhyun’s toes curling in his shoes. Chanyeol knows he has the employee wrapped around his finger; knows Baekhyun would be on his knees in an instant if the former asked. He approaches Baekhyun slowly, coaxing him backward so his lower back presses against the counter. Lithe hands reach behind to clasp the wood, Chanyeol crowding in so close that the smaller has to tilt his head up to maintain their eye contact. 

“Do I get any other perks?” His breath is hot against a flushed cheek, the taller leaning forward to speak lowly against Baekhyun’s ear. Chanyeol watches the hairs on his neck rise, how his fingers whiten from their unforgiving grip. 

There’s an exasperated laugh as Baekhyun nudges his nose against Chanyeol’s, momentarily staying there before bringing his hands forward to push at the customer’s chest.

“Go home and watch that first. Then we can talk _perks_.”

Chanyeol’s smirk grows to the point where he has to bite his lip, “Only one reward at a time, huh, princess?” Baekhyun almost squawks when the pink-haired male leans in to press a kiss where their noses had touched, “Playing hard to get. I like that, too.” 

The employee nearly chases him out the store, whole complexion burning from the touch of the younger's lips. He’s out of _XXX-Ploration_ in a flash, standing on the other side of the door wagging his brand-new tape against the window before shooting a wink at Baekhyun.

So, yes, there aren’t many people in Baekhyun’s town that would enter an erotic video store during broad daylight. But Park Chanyeol is one hell of an exception. 

♡

It’s late noon by the time Chanyeol gets back to his apartment.

He doesn’t have class on Tuesdays, having sorted his college timetable in favour of a single lecture-free day a week. Music theory was heavy-hitting and breaks were a rarity, especially now in the fourth year of Chanyeol’s honours degree. 

He sits down ungracefully with a chicken sandwich, denim-clad knees knocking the wooden table as he does so. Sehun, his best friend and roommate, has class until six, so Chanyeol is free to examine the new tape at their dining table. 

There’s not much more to see than what he’d picked up at the store. He figured that maybe he’d missed something while in Baekhyun’s presence — attention too preoccupied with the employee’s pretty face to properly look at what he’d given him. The details are so heavily faded that Chanyeol briefly worries if the video tape will actually work. 

He scrunches his nose, eyes squinting in an effort to try and make out the title on the front of the cardboard. It’s fruitless, his final attempt, so the student just opts for taking the videotape out to read whatever is printed against it. 

Chanyeol slides out the object so it falls gently against the table, almost dropping its packaging when he sees what’s on the white sticker. He picks the tape up and angles it right under his nose, cursing loudly when he realises his eyesight isn’t failing him. 

There’s a “— B♡” neatly handwritten on the label.

♡

Chanyeol’s never seen Baekhyun as pretty as when he’s kneeling in front of a bulky camera in nothing but an oversized shirt. To be fair, it’s possible that the latter is wearing underwear, but Chanyeol hasn’t seen it yet, and he therefore refuses to believe that he has any on. The pink-haired male makes the assumption from the fact that Baekhyun’s bare thighs are on display, calves tucked under when the red-haired male sits back on his heels. 

There’s soft music playing in the background, a song that Chanyeol doesn’t recognise. It’s sultry and slow, much different to the upbeat Blondie albums that they play at _XXX-Ploration_. Baekhyun hums to it as he fiddles with the set up, singing a word here and there where he knows the lyrics. The student had never heard him sing before, and he almost forgets the nerves twisting in his stomach, lost in Baekhyun’s sugary voice. 

_Maybe its just a recording of him singing_ , Chanyeol thinks, sucking on his teeth as Baekhyun leans back from the camera, _maybe he just doesn’t like to wear pants at home._

“This thing better be on.” Said male pouts at the lens, suddenly drawing Chanyeol out of his internal list of theories.

The pout then stretches into a smile, one that the pink-haired male is fortunately familiar with. It’s flirty, mouth closed, and Baekhyun’s eyes are lidded with his dyed bangs falling into them. His mullet has curled around his nape with some strands falling to the front, tickling at the sides of his slender neck. Chanyeol waits for said neck to tense, for the muscles to rise as he sings.

Instead, Baekhyun makes a small noise of realisation and unfolds his legs, disappearing from the shot. Chanyeol’s eyes glue to his legs for any signs of underwear, but again to no avail. Something curls deep in his gut, and this time it isn’t nerves. 

Now that the video store employee is absent, Chanyeol is able to focus his attention on the setting. It’s obvious that Baekhyun was sitting on a bed — presumably his, Chanyeol hopes — before he’d sprung off of it. There’s not much else except for a gig flyer stuck on the wall that the furniture is pushed against, and Chanyeol recognises the name it advertises. _CHEN_ is a music major in the year above him, Baekhyun’s age, who’s found small-town fame in their city. The student wonders momentarily if Baekhyun’s a fan, or perhaps something more. He shakes off any other possibilities when his fingers curl into the pillow on his lap.

Baekhyun’s setup looks similar to his own situation, except Chanyeol is sitting on his living room couch. There’s not much else in the room, bar the coffee table that’s been moved against a far wall so that Sehun can do his yoga in front of the television in the evenings. His ‘hot dance major friend’ apparently runs a recorded class and gives Sehun a copy when he can’t make it to the gym.

Chanyeol leans back when Baekhyun returns to the frame, repositioning himself on his knees as he was before the interruption. He doesn’t realise the cashier is holding something until there’s a bottle deposited on the bed and — _oh_ . Chanyeol quickly concludes that this is probably _not_ a singing video.

The first thing he notices when Baekhyun carefully lifts his oversized shirt is that he does indeed have underwear on. The second thing he notices is that they’re not briefs or boxers (which explains why he hadn’t seen them earlier), but panties instead. Chanyeol curses out loud, surging forward in his seat and pressing the pillow further in his lap. His cock is equally as interested as his wandering eyes, eventually being torn away from the lacey fabric when soft pants flow through the speakers.

It’s dangerous how fast Chanyeol falls forward to press pause on his VCR set. He can’t rip his eyes off the still shot on the television screen: _Byun Baekhyun_ kneeled in front of him, black skimpy underwear stretched around his effeminate hips. The pink-haired male finally lifts his gaze higher to see that Baekhyun has his shirt clamped between white teeth, eyes screwed shut as both hands play with pert nipples.

The student exhales shakily, glancing behind him at the front door to his apartment. It was unlikely that Sehun would skip classes today, what with exam season around the corner and preparation sessions with attendance that was of utmost importance. Chanyeol’s legs collapse underneath himself as he returns his attention to the scene in front of him, resting his back against the sofa for support. 

The scene was a lot to take in, considering how often Chanyeol had fantasized about it in the past. The amount of times the taller had woken up hot and bothered after dreaming about Baekhyun; about the elder talking to him in ways that would have Chanyeol rubbing one out before an eight a.m. class. It was what had spurred him on to delve into the world of bratty and dominant bottoms, often imagining Baekhyun riding him mercilessly, no care for Chanyeol’s needs as the smaller bounces prettily.

He crawls over to the awkwardly-placed coffee table and grabs the box of tissues atop it, before pushing play and settling again on the floor. 

Moans resume pouring out of the television speaker as Baekhyun’s thin fingers pinch at his pink nubs. They’re swollen already, and Chanyeol can only imagine how sensitive they are. He wonders if they’re easy to tease and colour, just as the cashier is himself.

“Fuck, sugar— feels good.”

Chanyeol moans in surprise at the nickname, watching intently as Baekhyun circles his hips, panties grinding down on nothing but air. He _knows_ he’s not the only person that the cashier has attached the name to, knows for a fact that it's a ploy Baekhyun uses to keep the boys coming back over and over again. The pink-haired male feels his cock stir at the possibility of Baekhyun renting out these erotic tapes to other _loyal regulars_ like himself. 

“I hope you like these,” Baekhyun obstructs his thoughts again as he talks seductively to the camera, voice toned with a whine, “Thought they looked pretty ‘n’ imagined you ripping them off me.”

Baekhyun gracefully falls back onto his ass and spreads his thighs in front of the camera, putting weight on his hands as he leans back on them. It gives the viewer a clear shot of the way his cock bulges in the black lace, shades contrasting when Baekhyun snakes a hand down to cup his erection. His voice cracks into a high-pitched moan as he squeezes, palm rubbing frustratingly slow over the clothed tip. 

Chanyeol gnaws on his lip and pushes up against the pillow in his lap, imagining the minimal pressure to be from the ethereal male on his television screen. He moves the object in time with Baekhyun’s strokes, as if it were those devilishly lithe fingers pushing down on his cock. The student halts his ministrations, however, when Baekhyun’s digits travel lower. 

The material of his panties is pulled aside to reveal a small, glittery heart — and Chanyeol almost passes out on his living room floor. Baekhyun has the audacity to giggle shyly, eyes hooded and locked with the camera lens, as if staring expectantly at the customer.

“Oh, and this.” The smaller says off-handedly, lolling his head from the right to his left shoulder he taps the jewel. 

“Wanted to be nice and stretched so you could fuck me as soon as you’d like.”

If Chanyeol had a dollar for every time he’d cursed in the past hour, he’d have enough to pay Baekhyun back for his masterpiece of an erotic tape. He throws the offending pillow off of his lap frantically and unzips his jeans, pulling them down just enough so that he can palm his cock generously over his briefs. When the pink-haired male looks back up, Baekhyun has a grip on the toy, slowly easing the swell in and out of his hole. 

Chanyeol’s mesmerized by the way the pink rim stretches, pliantly opening and tightening around the plug as if that’s what it was made for. Baekhyun’s whole being currently screams _fucktoy_ , and the words whispered out from under the elder’s breath don’t appear to help his case. 

There’s another short laugh that echoes through the speaker.

“Although, it would practically be _me_ fucking _you_ , wouldn’t it?”

The eye contact is broken as Baekhyun throws his head back, fucking the toy in and out of himself faster. His feet are planted on the mattress beneath him, only leaning back one arm now with his plump ass lifted slightly in front of the camera. The lace of the panties threaten to tear from how taut they are, pushed to the side, falling victim to the frantic movements of Baekhyun’s hips.

“I’d just use your cock to get myself off, pin you down and ride you ‘til you’re begging to cum inside me. You wanna fill me up so bad, don’t you, sugar? Want my hot little hole to milk you dry?”

Chanyeol’s a moaning mess on the carpet by now, cock twitching in its cotton confines that now have significant dark patches from how much he’s leaked. The same time he finally pulls his underwear down is the same time that Baekhyun removes the plug from his hole, and the taller’s cock springs up hot and heavy against his stomach at the sight. 

Baekhyun’s entrance is as red and pretty as the rest of him, puffy from the recent abuse and most likely from before he’d started recording. Chanyeol assumes so from how stretched the employee is, rim glistening against the low light of the room as it clenches for the camera lens. 

“Wish you could taste me right now,” The red-haired male puts the plug somewhere out of shot but his body remains in-frame, keeping the viewer enthralled, “Wanna sit on your face ‘n’ get you all messy with your own spit.”

Chanyeol spreads his own legs, reflecting Baekhyun’s position with a calloused hand on his cock. He’s proud of his size, because despite the breadth of his hands he can still fuck into his palm with some length to spare. Chanyeol ponders on how well Baekhyun could take him just as the latter returns with an almost familiar pink dildo in his grasp. It’s uncannily similar to the student’s own cock, the comparison making his hips buck wildly. 

Instead of the dildo, though, Baekhyun opts for circling two fingers around his rim before dipping them in. They scissor languidly inside him and the red-head moans at the stretch, evidently relieved after waiting patiently with the toy was lodged inside of him. Another finger is added, and Chanyeol hears Baekhyun hiss cutely at the cramp, rotating his wrist in an attempt to cease the ache.

“Fuck— I’m,” Baekhyun slurs over the sensation, knees trembling in sight, “I need something bigger up my ass. _Shit_.”

And _of course_ , sweet Byun Baekhyun that works at the local erotic video store is also a size queen. 

The employee changes his position then, laying somewhat diagonally— face down, ass up, so Chanyeol has an ideal view of both. Baekhyun bends slightly to fetch lube from his bedroom floor, applying more on to the dildo in anticipation of its sheer size. The elder has to look behind slightly to face the camera, but not to the point that it seems as though he’s straining his neck. He gets into position easily, like he’s done it thousands of times before, and Chanyeol makes a mental note to ask for any other tapes he has hidden in the back room of _XXX-Ploration_. 

A guttural moan rips from Baekhyun’s throat as he reaches behind him to press the tip of the pink toy into his hole. Chanyeol makes a tight first around the head of his cock in response, watching the smaller’s rim flutter at the intrusion. Despite how much Baekhyun had prepped himself, the dildo (and Chanyeol, in fact) has a generous girth, making the tight fit seem almost painful for the writhing male on screen. He eases it in despite the struggle, wiggling his ass in front of the lens for extra measure when the toy is balls-deep. 

“M’so full, sugar.” Baekhyun’s slurs have tenfolded, and Chanyeol can see him drooling into the mattress where his cheek is squished against it, “Bet you’re this big, huh? Maybe even bigger?”

The red-head seems to catch himself off guard with the thought, keening and arching his back further.

“God— if you were this thick, I’d bounce on your cock all day. Do you think you could visit me on your breaks and fill me up at the store, baby? Be so good for me while I fuck you with my hole, behind the counter where no one can see below our waists?”

Chanyeol feels his orgasm approach faster than it ever has before, stopping his movements to spit on his hand for an easier, more fluid glide. He can hear squelching sounds as Baekhyun begins to move the toy at a pace, hole eagerly stretching and clenching around its shape.

“If customers got too close then you’d have to duck down, hm, sugar? I’d have you licking my tight little ass, eating me out while I’m trying to ring up some old pervert’s purchase.”

The student can imagine it so vividly, illustrating the scene in so much detail due to how many times he’s done so before. It excites him how him and Baekhyun share the same fantasies; even if it’s likely that the tape wasn’t made explicitly for him. He wants to fulfil his princess’ guilty pleasures, fuck him over the counter they’d shared so many innuendos over, not even stopping when a group of university boys walk in the front door. 

Chanyeol figures Baekhyun would enjoy that, anyway. 

He stops his strokes and allows himself to enjoy the way Baekhyun’s hips fuck back onto the toy. The employee’s body is impossibly lewd, hips flaring out from a pinched waist, beautifully naked and something that Chanyeol’s always undeniably daydreamed about. Baekhyun’s nipples are out of sight now, unfortunately for the student, but by the way his chest is moving against the sheets after every thrust implies that they’re not being neglected. 

“M’gonna cum sugar, hah, let me ride you—”

Baekhyun’s words are muffled as he repositions himself with the dildo underneath him, sinking down onto it quickly as if he couldn’t bare being empty. Chanyeol has to grip the base of his cock harshly in order to halt his orgasm, eyes clenched shut so that the sight on his screen doesn’t push him over the edge. 

“Y-yeah, shit— cum inside me, baby, paint my ass white— fuck!”

Chanyeol’s orgasm rips through him voluntarily at Baekhyun’s words, eyes snapping open to see the employee releasing all over his porcelain stomach, spurting at his bruised nipples. The student yells almost painfully, hips stuttering upwards causing cum to land just below his chin; load coaxed out of him by the way Baekhyun’s thighs shake as they tense. 

It feels as though they’re both sitting there post-sex, cum staining Baekhyun’s bare torso while it stains Chanyeol’s _Bob Marley_ shirt. They’re equally as slumped, feeling as though they’ve gone a whole four rounds after just mastubating a single time. 

Chanyeol watches with shallow pants as the red-head recollects himself, crawling forward on the bed to smile into the lens. He subconsciously raises his knees as Baekhyun lips over his lips, eyelashes fluttering pretty before he begins to talk. 

“By the way, sugar, you only have this on loan for three days. As per company policy.” 

There’s a wink, a bit of fumbling, and then the screen goes black. 


	2. — C♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three days, Chanyeol finally returns the erotic tape to Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i started writing this, forgot how to write for a month, and then wrote the rest when i remembered. its literal dog shit 
> 
> enjoy!

Park Chanyeol is a diligent student. He isn’t the type to skip classes, turning up dutifully to every theory lecture and practical session— subsequently making a name for himself among the music faculty. He isn’t a teacher’s pet, per se, but rather someone hungry to improve, eager to better himself and his skills. 

So it doesn’t come as a shock to him when his composition tutor halts their run through on Thursday morning, eyeing Chanyeol wearily. 

“Something’s wrong.” 

The pink-haired male doesn’t realise he’s dozing off until the voice drags him out from the borderline slumber, blinking several times to attempt a look of surprise. 

“Hm? Did I fuck up the—”

“No, Park. With  _ you _ . How much sleep did you get last night?”

_ Oh _ . Chanyeol doesn’t remember sleep. He only remembers a red-streaked mullet and cum dried all the way up his own forearm. Thankfully, Sehun didn’t take too long in the shower this morning.

“A good eight hours.” The student offers a half-convincing smile, “Why do you ask?”

The skin on his tutor’s head folds and Chanyeol begins to panic, “This isn’t like you.” 

In hindsight, it’s his own fault that the staff know Chanyeol better than he knows himself. He tries to play it off as stress, sitting up straight in his chair and grabbing at an acoustic, before the older male brushes him off.

“Go home and get some rest.” His tutor insists, stepping forward to retrieve the instrument, “You can finish the sheet at home and bring it in next week. I trust you enough.” 

Chanyeol returns a small smile and packs his things, muttering promises of a good recovery before ducking out the door. He avoids  _ XXX-Ploration _ on the short walk home, careful to remain hidden from a certain pair of droopy eyes. 

After all, he still has until tomorrow morning before his hire is up. 

♡

“Jesus— What the  _ fuck _ , Chanyeol?!”

Sehun’s not sure why he’s even surprised, really. He’s heard the same audio on repeat for forty-eight hours, the same dirty words and their subsequent lewd moans. But now, he can finally see the visual to match, albeit blurry through the haze of his roommate’s cigarette smoke. 

Chanyeol glances back at him nonchalantly from his spot on the couch, bare back muscles stretching as he moves. He throws one arm up with a lop-sided smile, and that’s when Sehun notices that the taller has an electric guitar perched in his lap. 

“Hey,” The music student greets his roommate after he’s turned back to the television, “Tutorial got cut short so I’m just trying to finish my theory work.”

Sehun narrows his eyes, “By watching Baekhyun’s tape?” 

It’s hard to steer his gaze off the screen after they find it, the infamous employee is bouncing on a sex toy right in front of them. According to Chanyeol, the tape was free for Sehun to use when the taller was sleeping or in class; but despite his natural interest in Baekhyun, he always failed to muster the courage.

Chanyeol’s grin is cat-like, exhaling smoke when the blond finally looks back at him, “It helps. Besides, can you blame me?”

No, he can’t, Sehun decides, and pieces himself together a sandwich before joining the shirtless male on their couch. 

“You know,” Chanyeol moves to make room for him, turning down the volume on his amp before strumming a few chords, “I have to run this back down to  _ XXX-Ploration _ before class tomorrow.”

Sehun chews on his sandwich, eyes glued to the screen and half-listening to the other male’s dilemma, “What’cha gonna do?” 

There’s the sound of pen-to-paper as Baekhyun’s thighs tremble through an orgasm on their television, the shorter of the pair clearly more affected than his counterpart. Sehun’s cheeks burn as he focuses on how the employee’s lips part— moist with his own drool and bitten into a pretty pink. He’s jealous that Chanyeol has seen it so much that he can afford to look away. 

“I’m gonna fuck him.”

Sehun’s sandwich hits the floor almost as quick as his jaw drops, leaning forward to face his roommate.

“Wha— In your fucking  _ dreams _ , Park! Do you seriously think his standards are that low?”

Chanyeol continues blows out a cloud of smoke as Sehun grumbles out curses, picking up shreds of chicken off of their carpet. Byun Baekhyun was a serial flirt, yes, but he was one difficult motherfucker to get into bed. 

There have always been rumours about the video store employee— more often than not about his talents in bed. The thing is, no one ever knows where they stem from. It's as if word of Baekhyun's blowjob skills were whispered into the wind and thrown around the halls of Chanyeol’s campus. He’d like to think nobody in his cohort could be so lucky. 

“He gave me this for a reason, Sehun.” The taller insists, setting the instrument aside in favour of turning the television off, “Surely it's some sort of invitation.” 

Sehun stares at Chanyeol for a little longer before he shakes his head in a laugh, rising from the couch with his dismantled sandwich, “What if you're not the only one he's hired it out to?” 

The musician’s response is witty, “ _ Those _ rumours had to come from somewhere, right?” 

His roommate is taken aback, settling the kitchen plate down on the counter as the clockwork turns in his head. 

“Good luck then, Park. You're gonna fuckin’ need it.”

♡

Chanyeol wakes up the next morning to Def Leppard appropriately playing  _ Pour Some Sugar on Me _ through his radio.

He works quickly, winking at his reflection as he walks still-shirtless into him and Sehun's shared bathroom. The song continues to blast from his bedroom; volume perhaps too loud for nine in the morning, but the blond isn't home to complain. 

Chanyeol’s shower is quick as he sings along to the lyrics, smile wide as he reaches for the razor kept for occasions like these. He uses the blow-drier on his curls after they're washed, styling them fluffy just how Baekhyun likes. He’s threaded pretty fingers through Chanyeol’s dyed locks many times— quietly confessing that the taller looks dangerously attractive with a perm. 

The student’s mind wanders to said employee when he’s standing naked in front of his wardrobe, intensely eyeing its contents. Chanyeol tries to remember if Baekhyun has shown any interest to his style before, potentially sliding in a compliment or two about a particular outfit. His mind draws a blank and realises the cashier rarely looks away from Chanyeol's lips. 

♡

The pink-haired male eventually opts for a white tee layered on top of a striped long sleeve, fitted nicely with dark slacks. He figures it'll be easy enough for Baekhyun to peel off if they're on a time limit. 

Chanyeol packs the tape in his book bag with a discreet stash of condoms, permanent grin plastered on his face as he begins his journey down to _ XXX-Ploration _ . The sun simmers nicely on his skin as he walks, dotting a few more freckles over the expanse of Chanyeol’s cheekbones. He wonders if the heat is scolding enough to light his cigarette as he burns its tip at the flame of his lighter.

The neon  _ OPEN  _ sign is lit up at the store when the student approaches, and he can see through the window that there aren't many guests. His heartbeat picks up as he spots a familiar mullet through the tinted glass, facing away from Chanyeol as the taller stands outside. The cigarette falls from his lips before he stomps it out, pushing down on the door handle without a second thought. 

Baekhyun doesn’t immediately turn around when the familiar bell rings, nor when Chanyeol pauses before approaching the counter. Janet Jackson’s  _ Nasty _ is playing through the bulky boombox sitting by the back room, close to where the employee is sorting shelves and dancing along to it. The student finds it endearing for a moment, until the curve of Baekhyun’s hips causes his mind to wander. Chanyeol can’t find it in him to halt his imagination before the object of his fantasies is turning around to look at him face to face. 

The rhinestones adorning each corner of Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle as his brows raise in surprise, jumping back slightly at the looming presence.

“Sugar,” He announces, breathlessly, “You’re back.”

Chanyeol wants to cry at the word, sob over how many times he’s heard the smaller say it similarly through his television speakers. Baekhyun is looking up at him through his eyelashes, appearance somewhat softer today (bar the rhinestones), courtesy of his gentle red eyeshadow. The pink-haired male reluctantly pulls his gaze away to search inside his opened bag.

“You were right,” He breaks the silence, regaining eye contact with the employee when he has a hold of what he was after, “I think I am into power bottoms.”

The air shifts as Chanyeol drawls out the phrase almost mockingly, holding the tape out for Baekhyun to take. The smaller holds Chanyeol’s eyes for a moment before his stare flicks down to the object between them, wetting his lips and standing up straighter.

“Of course I was,” Baekhyun’s fingers brush over Chanyeol’s as he accepts the tape into his grasp, “You kept it for the whole three days. Did you make good use of it, Park? The video?”

The taller swallows thickly before nodding with furrowed eyebrows, already falling into the notorious trance of Baekhyun’s charm. Except, this time was different. He didn’t feel like fighting back.

“I— I didn’t get any sleep last night. I couldn’t stop watching it.”

There’s a short gasp followed by a humorous giggle that makes Chanyeol flinch, confused as to why the employee found joy in his deprivation.

  
“Oh, so  _ that’s _ it.” Baekhyun places his own tape on the shelf before taking a step toward the customer, “You kept the hire for three days because you got addicted to watching me fuck myself, is that right?”

Chanyeol feels the ghost of a touch at the hem of his shirt, teasing fingertips causing him to emit a strangled whimper.

“Was it my words, Yeollie? The way I told you I wanted your cock as my own personal toy?”

The taller doesn’t have time to respond before he’s being tugged to the back room, the same one Baekhyun had often disappeared into to retrieve selective tapes. Chanyeol’s towering body is pushed against a dimly-lit desk, presumably the manager’s, while the door remains wide open. He peers between the employee and the entryway in question. 

“What? I still need to do my job, sugar.” 

In a hot minute, Baekhyun’s lips are on his neck, pushing any fearful protests back into Chanyeol’s lungs. The smaller’s fingers remain tangled in his tee before they make their way under the fabric, exploring the crevices of Chanyeol’s abdomen. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Baekhyun breathes out against the taller’s neck, the vibration of Chanyeol’s moans reverberating as the employee leaves marks, “I was so scared you’d fucking run off with it or something, you asshole.” 

The student frantically shakes his head, causing Baekhyun to pull back and acknowledge his panic. His pupils are so blown that it catches Chanyeol off-guard.

“I’d never,” The pink-haired tentatively reaches a hand out to place it on the dip of Baekhyun’s waist, “H-honestly, my tutor had to send me home early today because I was too distracted to work.” 

The smaller almost coos at Chanyeol’s confession, removing his hands from underneath the taller’s layers to grab the palm not occupying his waist. Baekhyun notices that the customer’s hands are effectively big in comparison to his, and it makes him cease his train of thought.

“Park, these hands of yours—” He’s almost whispering, sticking out his tongue before prompting a groan from the other as he takes two fingers into his mouth.

Baekhyun sucks on Chanyeol’s digits like he does in the latter’s dreams— slowly and hotly as if he’s savouring the flavour. His lips stretch into a smile as Chanyeol’s hip twitch away from the desk behind him, taking the fingers in even further. 

“Y-yeah?”

The red-head soon pulls off with a perfect  _ pop _ , lips dirtied with his own saliva that glisten as he talks, “I want you to put them to good use for me today. Do you understand?”

Chanyeol’s response is eager, cheeks tinting, “Yes, sir.”

It seems as though Baekhyun wasn’t expecting an honorific, however, shocked expression slowly morphing into one almost sadistic when he realises. The employee pulls out the chair tucked underneath the desk beside them and almost pushes Chanyeol into it, climbing elegantly onto the customer’s lap when he sits comfortable.

“Who knew?” Baekhyun grabs the two shirts adorning Chanyeol’s torso and removes them swiftly, leaving only his necklace, “Buff daddy Park Chanyeol is actually a submissive little  _ bitch _ .”

He grinds his hips down on the last word, lifting one hand to grip Chanyeol’s shoulder as he moans out in delight. The friction is delicious, the taller agrees, but he finds himself too lost in Baekhyun’s blissed-out expression to close his eyes. 

“You have such a nice body, baby boy.” The redhead's hand runs down a toned bicep, “Unfortunately, I have to leave my shirt on incase someone comes in, but I’ll let you have a little taste if you want.”

Chanyeol sniffs, “A taste?”

Baekhyun smiles sweetly down at him before pushing at the fabric of his own staff uniform, slowly exposing the soft skin of his stomach. The shirt slowly ascends until two pert nipples are sitting within reach of Chanyeol’s lips. His heart almost stops at how rosy they appear; as if Baekhyun had been playing with them just this morning. 

The smaller gently presses his fingers to Chanyeol’s jaw, coaxing his chin up toward the nub before the latter speaks.    
  


“W-wait!”

The crack in his voice startles both of them and Baekhyun looks down at him in concern, “Can I— Uh, can I kiss you?”

There’s a brief exhale of relief from the male on his lap before Chanyeol’s lips are enveloped by another pair. He attempts to mask his surprise of Baekhyun’s straight-forwardness, quickly moving his own to complete several lip locks. It’s not long before the employee’s tongue is pushing at the seam of Chanyeol’s mouth, exchanging heady breaths as they moan into the kiss. 

“Come on, baby, want your lips down here now.” 

Baekhyun tangles his fingers in Chanyeol’s curls and guides his head to his arched torso, bringing the taller to his chest once again. He watches darkly as Chanyeol lewdly extends his tongue to try and reach a nipple, before directing the student closer. Baekhyun’s keen is high when Chanyeol’s lips finally close around his nub, laving over it with a skilled tongue as he’d asked for prior. 

Chanyeol expertly undoes Baekhyun’s jean buttons as his mouth works at the redhead's chest. He assists the customer by wiggling his ass out of the fabric and simultaneously guiding his head to the adjacent nipple, letting the clothing item fall to the floor with Chanyeol’s tees.

They’re caught in a wet kiss again immediately after, causing the student’s hands to move instinctively and grip the scarcely-clothed swell of Baekhyun’s bottom.

Because,  _ of course _ , he’s wearing panties. 

The whine that bubbles up from Chanyeol’s throat has Baekhyun smiling into the kiss, biting down on the taller’s lip for extra measure. There’s nothing more that Chanyeol wants to do than slide his fingers under the lace fabric that he hasn’t even caught a glimpse of yet. He feels himself becoming insatiable, but he wouldn’t dare try— not at the mercy of the little vixen perched on his lap. 

But, then:

He feels Baekhyun jump before he hears the bell itself, the smaller clambering out of Chanyeol’s lap with an excited smile on his face. The employee grabs a file from the tousled desk contents and covers his crotch with it, leaving Chanyeol to stare at his pink panties as he walks back into the store. 

The student remains startled in the desk chair, pants straining with the heat of his cock from the events prior. He stares at the doorway where Baekhyun had so swiftly exited seconds ago, looking back at Chanyeol more in interest than nervousness. 

So, naturally, Chanyeol follows. 

He lifts himself from the chair carefully and shuffles to where the back room becomes the shop floor. Peering around the corner, he sees a pants-less Baekhyun standing cheerfully at the checkout, risque underwear covered by the height of the counter. He’s looking in the direction of what Chanyeol believes to be the BDSM aisle, and where the shadow of the customer seems to be cast. The employee doesn’t scold Chanyeol when he sees him in his peripheral, and the taller takes that as a sign to proceed.

Chanyeol ducks down and manoeuvres himself easily toward the cashier, kneeling down on the floor behind him. Baekhyun folds his arms and bends his back down forty-five degrees as to angle his ass further toward the pink-haired male’s face. Chanyeol knows what he wants— has watched the tape enough times to know that Baekhyun loves his ass eaten. Especially in the presence of other customers. 

He’s distracted when Baekhyun opens a draw close by them, easily extracting a bottle of strawberry lube before dropping it at his feet. Chanyeol gapes at the sight, a million scenarios running through his mind before they’re again interrupted by the sound of a third party’s footsteps.

“I need your help,” The customer sounds gruff, and Chanyeol wonders if he’s checking out Baekhyun as he pulls the panties aside, “I don’t know which one to get.”

In all honesty, Chanyeol would have loved to eavesdrop on how effortlessly Baekhyun talks about pornography, but the sight of the employee’s fluttering hole has him drowning all the noise out. It’s tighter than it had looked in the home video, the dusty pink colour suggesting he’d gone unstretched for a while. Baekhyun wiggles his ass back as he continues to talk to the oblivious customer, masking his eager movements by repositioning his arms. 

Chanyeol wastes no time pressing his broad tongue flatly against Baekhyun’s hole, prompting a spluttering cough out of the male above him. He hears the employee pass it off as an oncoming fever as Chanyeol sucks mercilessly over the entrance, nipping at the skin surrounding it.

He continues until Baekhyun’s thighs are shaking, still subtly pushing back against Chanyeol’s face as he advises the elder customer in front of him. 

“So if that’s what you’re after, maybe, ah, go with  _ Devil the Dick Destroyer _ . Her stuff has high reviews.”

The student hides his laugh as he bites softly at Baekhyun’s ass cheek, reaching to clasp the bottle of lube. Chanyeol pours some on his fingers as the customer raves about the other porn star’s videos before circling a single digit around the hole in front of him. Baekhyun sighs out above him as he pushes in knuckle-deep, pretending to whole-heartedly agree with the other man. 

“That’s  _ thick _ — I mean– that’ll be ten dollars, thank you.” 

Chanyeol enters another finger when the employee is handling his cash, scissoring his wet pussy as Baekhyun tries to complete the math. The student licks around his fingers for another taste, and Baekhyun nearly drops the change. 

When the customer is sent out the door with a sweet smile from Baekhyun, he pushes in a third. 

“ _ Shit! _ ” Baekhyun falls forward onto the countertop then, casting his arm back to grasp at Chanyeol’s curls again, “Use your fucking tongue like that again, Park, you were eating me out so good.” 

Chanyeol undoes his own zipper and palms himself under white underwear with his free hand, pistoning his fingers in and out of Baekhyun’s squelching hole. He can barely breathe with how the smaller is smothering his nose and mouth into his ass, but Chanyeol wouldn’t dare complain if this is how he goes. 

“God, your fingers are so  _ thick _ sugar, your cock is gonna tear me in half.”

Baekhyun sounds delirious but by some string of power he’s still in control, Chanyeol at his absolute beck and call as he grinds his ass back on the kneeling male.

There’s a moment where Baekhyun’s legs violently tremble and he suddenly demands the student to stop, pushing at Chanyeol’s head to get the message across. The cashier stands up straight before turning around, red cock peeking out the top of his panties and leaking onto the material there. Chanyeol rises to his feet and turns to retreat to the backroom, before a grip on his wrist stops him in his tracks.

“You wanted to continue it out here, baby boy,” The redhead's voice is gentle, alluring, “So we’re going to finish off out here, as well.” 

Baekhyun leans back on the counter and heaves his weight onto the wooden surface, spreading his legs to reveal his soaked underwear and stretched hole. He beckons Chanyeol over with a finger, who begins to scan the store with wide eyes. 

“What? Scared of getting caught?” The employee is mocking him, leaning back on both of his hands, “Right after you had your tongue in my ass while I talked to a perverted old man?”

Chanyeol’s cock twitches at Baekhyun’s word and he ducks his head, foreseeing the blush blooming his cheeks. He gives in and steps toward the counter, tugging down his underwear to reveal his own wet cock. 

“That’s it, sugar,” Baekhyun praises him as he eyes Chanyeol’s generous size, “Let’s put that cock to good use now, shall we?” 

A nod from the taller has Baekhyun reaching forward in between his legs, gripping the student’s length and giving it a few tugs. Chanyeol is the perfect height to fuck Baekhyun as he sits exposed on the countertop, hips lining up perfectly with the smaller’s ass. His mouth parts in a silent moan as Baekhyun guides the head of his cock into the stretched entrance, chest swelling with pride at the employee’s reaction.

“Christ— Yeollie you’re so  _ big _ — bigger than all of my toys,” He’s rambling now, allowing Chanyeol to slowly push into him on his own accord.

Baekhyun commands Chanyeol to move after a minute of cock-warming him, the latter balls deep and trying not to cum from the tight heat surrounding him.

“Feel good, hm?” Baekhyun looks in the student’s eyes as he jolts from Chanyeol’s thrusts, whole body moving from the impact, “Finally get to destroy my little hole after jacking off to it for three days straight?” 

Tears line Chanyeol’s eyes as his hips move faster at Baekhyun’s command, overwhelmed by the feeling accompanied by the sight before him. The red-head regards his expression with his own pout and Chanyeol braces for the humiliation.

“Oh? Is baby boy going to cry? Is it all too much for you?” Baekhyun huffs in mock sympathy, clenching his hole around Chanyeol’s cock, “How ‘bout I make it feel even better?”

“P-please.” Is all the taller can muster out, stepping back as Baekhyun slides off the counter and into the same position Chanyeol was in before.

He looks beautiful on his knees, the student thinks, and even better as he mouths at Chanyeol’s slick length.

“Wanna make you cum down my throat first, ‘n’ then I’ll milk your cock with my ass. That clear, sugar?”

Chanyeol nods, distracted by the movement of Baekhyun’s lips. The latter slaps at his cock. 

“Words, Chanyeol.”

The taller flinches in pain, “Y-yes! Yes, it’s clear.” 

The employee wordlessly smiles before taking Chanyeol’s cock, swallowing repeatedly as it eases down his throat. The taller closes his hands around the rounded edge of the counter, no longer fixated on the possibility of a customer entering. He instead notices the way his size forms an impressive bulge in Baekhyun’s throat when the red-head sucks happily at it, cumming instantaneously at the sight. Baekhyun moans happily at the spasm of his cock, swallowing dutifully before pulling off.

“That didn’t take long at all, did it?” 

Chanyeol tries to return the smile before he’s coaxed down onto the shop floor. His dick aches but it’s quickly brought back to life seeing Baekhyun swing a naked leg over his waist. He leans down to press a behaving kiss against Chanyeol’s lips, before leaning back to play with his limp length.

“And this,” Baekhyun’s tone is sugary, and the student can’t get enough, “Is the part where I milk every last drop of your cum.”

The employee’s cock visibly pulsates as he bounces determinately on Chanyeol’s cock, various high-pitched sounds tumbling out of his mouth as he does so. He rides the student with so much vigour that Chanyeol can’t do anything but lie back and let himself be used. Baekhyun gets a kick out of it.

“So good for me, my submissive bitch— letting me use your cock until I’m satisfied. M’so lucky to have such an eager baby.”

The pink-haired male preens loudly at the praise, thighs tensing as Baekhyun’s balls press against them with every thrust. His abdomen contracts when he gets closer, a mess of deep breaths and throaty groans as Baekhyun moves fluidly on his cock.

“Baekhyunnie, I— I’m gonna cum.”

Said male purrs, “Cum inside me, baby boy. Fill my hole up while I squirt on your cock, yeah? Wanna gape and drip with your milk all day.”

Chanyeol sees white as his orgasm washes over him, pushed over the edge with Baekhyun’s tongue dipping into his open mouth. The employee follows suit, releasing his own ropes of cum between them as he’s bent over, squeezing around Chanyeol’s length when he feels his insides tainted with seed. 

They lie there on the wooden floor of  _ XXX-Ploration _ , breathing heavy in between exasperated laughter. Chanyeol peers up at Baekhyun through sweaty curls, watching as a stray rhinestone falls to the floor. Baekhyun notices too and huffs.

“That’s your fault. Made me sweat from working so hard.” 

The student snorts and brings a hand up to wipe Baekhyun’s red bangs out of his eyes, “I thought that was the whole power-bottom concept?” 

Baekhyun chews his lip to suppress a smile before lifting himself off Chanyeol’s length, “There are a few different ways we could’ve gone about it.” 

Chanyeol bites at his tongue when he sees cum dribble down Baekhyun’s milky thighs, unsure whether to focus on the substance or the beautiful shape of the muscle. Baekhyun decides for him when he walks away into the back room. 

“Well,” Chanyeol calls after him, pulling his pants back up and fastening them, “I have class soon, but maybe one day you could show me some other examples.”

Baekhyun pokes his head out of the doorway and throws the student his clothing, “You want  _ more _ tapes?”

He ducks his head back into the storage area to pull his jeans up, before heading out and nearly walking into the taller. Chanyeol grabs him by the hand and slips him a bit of paper.

“Not quite.” 

Another chaste kiss on the lips and Chanyeol is setting the bell off again, but this time, he’s leaving. Baekhyun releases the smile he’s been holding in and squeals out into the empty store, before unfolding the note that Chanyeol had handed him. 

“ _ Call me! _

_ xxx-xxx-xxx _

_ \- C _ ♡”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [disclaimer: this work is not a true reflection of the members mentioned in real life. their names and images are merely borrowed]
> 
> well, they fucked. hope y'all are now satisfied!
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are v v v much-appreciated ^^

**Author's Note:**

> [disclaimer: this work is not a true reflection of the members mentioned in real life. their names and images are merely borrowed]
> 
> they didn't fuck and i am sorry for it


End file.
